<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抬起头来 by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870916">抬起头来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92'>江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>译文 translate [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>或者可以翻译成：保持清醒。<br/>引申义可能是：高兴起来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cillian/Ezekiel Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>译文 translate [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>{translated}, 中文粮仓</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/gifts">StarrySkies282</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114748">Keeping Your Head Up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282">StarrySkies282</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伊泽基尔在图书馆里安慰卡珊德拉。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电话来的时候，她正在阅览室。 这个号码仍然保存在她的手机里，尽管在最后一次通话之后，她的手机一直保持着沉默。<br/>“你好，”卡珊德拉回答，在她的手开始颤抖的同时试图掩盖她的声音中的惊讶。<br/>他不是故意偷听的，他只是路过。但是，当他听到她接起电话时，他意识到，他不能不让别人看到自己就离开。那样就尴尬了。伊泽基尔在书堆中等待的时候不禁纳闷，自己是怎么总能在这种情况下全身而退的。<br/>但是，接着他听到了她尖锐的声音，这是他以前从未听到过的： “不。我不回来。你回避我，在诊断结果出来后把我排斥在外。夺走了我曾经拥有的一切机会。说了那么几句话，你就毁了我上大学的机会——都是因为我不符合你的形象！现在，你想让我回来。因为现在我可以成为你非常聪明又非常正常的女儿了。”<br/>他听到她发出的每一个音节都充满了愤怒、痛苦和被压抑多年的无疑的沮丧。他握紧拳头，愤怒在他体内流淌——对电话另一端的那个人的愤怒——那个本该是她父亲的男人。伊泽基尔也许不是在父亲的陪伴下长大的，但他非常清楚：一个男人不应该这样做。<br/>“住口！” 他听到她大声喊叫。“多年前你就做了这个决定。你以为会发生什么？你是不是希望我就这么死了？”<br/>卡珊德拉停顿了一下。伊泽基尔猜测她父亲在说什么。但是停顿并没有持续多久： “别叫我‘卡珊德拉’。当你开始假装我不存在的时候，你就失去了这个权利。如果你仍然认为你可以，那么你的思维方式一定有些严重扭曲。我努力使自己免于负债。房租、医药费，我不得不自己面对这一切……我那时才十五岁。”<br/>又是一阵停顿。<br/>“不。我不是问你要钱。过去我曾经这么干过，而你忽视了我。所以，现在不要停下来。你知道吗？我现在过着自己的生活。这一次，我选择了自己的生活。我有朋友——我可以依靠的、了不起的朋友。那些理解我的人，那些关心我的人，那些我可以信任并支持我的人——那些宽容的人。”<br/>她的声音在最后一个字上颤抖着，他听见她挂断了电话。他听到她的电话“哗啦”一声掉在地上，他听到她屈服于啜泣。<br/>他发出一声沉重的叹息，希望没有人听见，但是他还不够安静。<br/>“谁在那儿？”卡珊德拉吸了吸鼻子。<br/>伊泽基尔咒骂自己。“是我，卡珊德拉。”他从书堆里走出来说。<br/>“你都听到了吗？”<br/>“我不是故意的，卡珊德拉，真的不是。我来到这里，然后你拿起电话，然后我不知道该怎么办……”他慢慢说完，他实际上并不确定他要说的这些话是什么意思。<br/>“没关系。现在你知道我的秘密了。”她虚弱地笑了笑。<br/>伊泽基尔从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸巾递给她。 “你比我更需要它，”他说。然后，他坐在她旁边，把一绺松散的卷发卷在她耳后。<br/>“谢谢，”她说，仍然有点颤抖。“事实上，在某种程度上，我有点高兴你听到了……至少，现在我不用再躲躲藏藏假装了。哦，他怎么能这样？这么多年过去了，他竟然厚颜无耻地只打一个电话就想让我回来。在他们那样对我之后。”<br/>所以，这就是为什么她从不提起她的家庭。<br/>“哦，卡珊德拉。”伊泽基尔小声说。“听我说。我认识到，当事情出错时，留下来的人才是最重要的。你可以信任的人。也许我不该坐在那里，但如果他们不愿意处理，不愿意在你最糟糕的时候支持你，那么他们就配不上你。”<br/>“有时候，我在想，”她说，声音平静下来，“这是不是我的错。我是不是一个坏女儿？也许是我把他们推开的。也许我就是他们眼中的那个自私、漠不关心、忘恩负义的人。也许会更好，如果... ”<br/>伊泽基尔知道她要说什么，就打断了她的话，不让她说到那一步。<br/>“卡珊德拉。你很好。你知道科学、数学和魔术。你的头脑里有整个宇宙，你的心也一样大。没有你就不是图书馆了。在这里，你和那些关心你的人在一起，那些你可以信任的人，那些会与你并肩作战的人。当然，你很幸运，因为你认识了我。”伊泽基尔开玩笑说。<br/>卡珊德拉笑了。一个真实的、真诚的微笑。一个微笑，伊泽基尔认为比一千个太阳的光更好。<br/>“这样好多了，”他安慰地说。“现在，你需要的是一杯茶和‘魔法石’的下一章，”他说完，微笑着牵着她的手，领着她走出阅览室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伊泽基尔试图解决问题</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他离开她的房间时已经很晚了，她已经睡着了，希望伊泽基尔能多些慰藉。<br/>他只剩下一件事要做。<br/>当他拿着笔记本电脑坐下的时候，附楼已经空了。伊泽基尔要找到他并不难。如果你知道在哪里可以找到的话，他几乎在互联网上无处不在。当然，伊泽基尔知道。<br/>他提供了他所需要的一些细节。<br/>伊泽基尔想。他知道她父亲很有钱，但他从来不知道他有这么有钱。这只会让他的失败更加糟糕。伊泽基尔掰着指关节。他为自己辩护说：他不是在偷窃，这只是……重新分配财富。<br/>点击一下，传输就完成了。</p><p>他看到卡珊德拉的包挂在后门旁边的一个挂钩上。她的名片——这样她就有了证据。 尽管已经很晚了，他还是环顾四周，留心听着周围的声音，祈祷詹金斯睡着了或者离他很远——他有一个可怕的习惯，就是在晚上的滑稽动作中抓住伊泽基尔。<br/>伊泽基尔认为这是安全的，他把后门连接到一个他知道有自动取款机的地方，然后在夜里短暂地出去了一会儿。</p><p>第二天早上，他轻轻地敲了敲她的门，端着一杯茶，一张纸条，还有他知道她特别喜欢的早餐点心，放在托盘上。<br/>“你好吗？”他问道，把托盘放在她旁边。<br/>“比以前好多了，”她一边说，一边喝着茶。<br/>“伊泽基尔，这是什么？”她拿起报纸，突然问道。 “为什么我的账户里多了9.2万美元？你该不会是……”<br/>“放松点，凯西。他不会知道的。他永远不会发现的。”伊泽基尔平静地说。“此外，这是你应得的，而他并没有用它做任何有用的事情。实际上，他多年来一直通过把钱藏在海外账户来逃税，所以……”<br/>“你偷了我的大学基金作为借口。”<br/>“是的，差不多。它也成熟了一些。”<br/>让他吃惊的是，卡珊德拉笑了，并且用她明亮的蓝眼睛盯着他。“谢谢，”她低声说，轻轻地吻着他。温柔点。精致。但她在他回答之前就离开了。<br/>“哦，你知道，我只是在做我的工作。”他笑着说。<br/>“我只希望贝尔德不会发现。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>希望你喜欢。<br/>伊泽基尔向卡珊德拉介绍《哈利·波特》，也算是我的头一份。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>